


Dead at Night

by WonderBat16



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderBat16/pseuds/WonderBat16
Summary: Set in the 1950s, Detective Diana Prince has been sent a high-profile case, the assault of Dick Greyson, the stepson of mob boss Oswald “The Penguin” Cobblepot. While the police are investigating the assault on Dick, the mafia is trying to eliminate the presence of another rival gang that is threatening their power in Gotham. As the number of missing persons starts to rise, there is something sinister at play that meets the eye.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Shayera Hol/John Stewart
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

The Gorlami restaurant, a four-star Italian restaurant in Upper Gotham, is one of the most packed restaurants in the area at night. It was the perfect place for couples to celebrate their anniversary, or mobsters having their secret meetings. Dick Greyson was there. He was not there to meet one of his clients. He was there on a date with Barbara Gordon, the daughter of the Police Commissioner of Gotham.

The food has arrived for both Dick and Barbara. Dick ordered chicken lasagna and Barbara, a typical spaghetti with tomato sauce and meatballs. As Dick was about to eat his food, he noticed Barbara staring blankly into the unknown, thinking about her mock trial for her assignment in college. Dick is starting to worry about Barbara. “Babe, you okay? Your food’s getting cold.”

  
Barbara starts to wake up from her daydream. “Huh? Yeah, I’m fine, just thinking about the mock trial that’s coming up.”

  
“Okay.” Dick starts to touch Barbara’s hand, both of them leaning in on the table and making eye contact. “Why don’t we enjoy our dinner first, and once we’re done, we go back to your place and I’ll help you prepare for your trial?”

  
“What about your work?”

“I can finish that in my sleep. Besides, the settlement isn’t due for another week or so.”  
“As long as you’re not prioritizing your work over me, I accept your help. Now, let’s eat and have a good time.”

  
After their conversation, both of them started to enjoy their dinner with some red wine. In the middle of their dinner, Barbara said: “It’s nice of you to help me out.”  
Dick replied, “Well, it’s important for me that my lady doesn’t stress her out.” He then proceeds to drink his wine. Barbara secretly smirked at Dick and continued to enjoy her spaghetti.

  
Two hours have passed and they had the best dinner they ever had. Great food and a great time, it was a fantastic night for both of them. Once they were done with their dinner, Dick paid for their meal with a high tip and proceeded to place his jacket on Barbara as they started to walk out the restaurant to his car parked beside an alleyway, his hand on her shoulder.

  
“Thanks for hanging out with me, Dick. I really needed this.” As she said that, she started to lean close to Dick, and they share a compassionate kiss.

“I love you, Dick Greyson.”

He smiled, then said, “I love you too, Barb.” And they kissed again. It was at this moment Dick realized that the woman beside her is a keeper, and he would be a fool if he let her go.

As they walked to their car, Dick opens the door for Barbara like a lovely gentleman. She then enters his car, with a smirk on his face. She felt in love with Dick, it’s a feeling that she has never felt before, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. To grow old, and have kids together. Dick then proceeds to walk to the driver’s seat, until he saw a mysterious figure in an alleyway, slumping towards him like he was injured.

“You okay, sir?” Dick asked the mysterious figure. As soon as he said those words, the figure raised his head and started growling. He ran towards Dick, tackling him and his head hit the car. He then started to bite Dick on the right shoulder, causing him to scream in pain. Barbara saw the whole incident, feeling scared and shocked about what happened. Without saying a word, Dick rushed into his car, his hand holding pressure to his bite wound. He starts the car, and he punches it to the hospital as fast as he can, leaving the shambling figure in their rear view.


	2. Ultra-Nightmare

Detectives Steve Trevor and Diana Prince have arrived at Gotham Harbour. Gotham PD received a tip from one of their informants that a shipment belonging to the Cobblepot Crime Family was arriving shortly and it could cripple them completely if it wasn’t delivered safely.

“We’re here. Get ready for a gunfight.” Steve said confidently as he cocked his standard issue M1911 sidearm.

However, Diana was worried about their safety. “Shouldn’t we call for backup? There are a lot of goons here.” She asked.

“We are the backup. You ready?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Diana said, hesitantly.

Suddenly, a gangster shows up. He pulls up his Thompson and starts firing at the windshield of their car. Miraculously, Diana wasn’t hit. Her partner wasn’t lucky as her. Panicked, Diana immediately rushed towards Steve, applying pressure at his injuries.

“You’re going to be okay, Steve. Just hang tight.” Diana turns around while applying pressure at Steve’s injuries and the gangster vanishes out of thin air. Steve looks at Diana.

“This is all your fault.” Those are Steve’s final words as he passes away. Diana looks at her bloodied hands and starts crying.

“No!” Diana screams as she wakes up in her apartment, her bed sheets and night gown filled with sweat. It has been 4 months since she lost her partner and the GCPD made her take some time off to mourn. She looks at the clock. It was 4 am and her phone was ringing in the living hall. She runs to the living room and picks it up. It was Shayera, Diana’s best friend, and her newly assigned partner.

“Hey, Di. Did I wake you up?” Shayera asked.

Diana rubbed at her eyes as she spoke after being woken up from her sleep. “No. What’s up?”

“We have a possible mugging case. Vic’s getting patched up at the hospital, I’ll meet you there.”

“I’ll be right there.” And she hung up the phone.

Diana got dressed as fast as she can after receiving the phone call. She can’t wait for her mind to be focused on a case instead of her former partner. She took her car keys, put on her fedora and before she could leave her apartment, she froze immediately as she saw a picture of her former partner, Steve Trevor, kissing her on her forehead, with her smiling in it. After staring at it, she slammed it on the coffee table and left her apartment as fast as she can without a second thought.

As soon as she left her apartment, Diana was at street level, walking to her car. It was a red standard-issued Pontiac Firebird and it comes with a siren and a wideband radio. She started her engine and heard the radio.

“Welcome to WXYZ News Radio! The only news radio station in Gotham. In tonight’s news, LexCorp has suspended their cure for depression after the disappearance of their CEO, Lex Luthor. His disappearance has caused their investors to pull out from the company, causing their stock prices to fall sharply. In other news, missing peo…….”

Annoyed by the radio station, Diana turned it off and begins to drive off to Gotham Hospital to meet her friend.


End file.
